Tokyo Mew Mew Fairytale
by Kishu Fanatix Girl
Summary: What if the Tokyo Mew Mew characters got put into fairytales? Well, here it is!


**_Tokyo mew mew fairytale_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Cindergo_**

Ichigo was a normal girl, happy with her mother and father. But then, one day, her mother died. Whilst Ichigo was mourning, though, her father married a new wife. This lady had two daughters, called Orokana and Minikui. Then he went away on a long cruise to Tim Buck Too (TBT) and left his daughter with these ugly, stupid, spoilt brats. They forced Ichigo to do all the chores, and nicknamed her 'Cindergo'

One day, though, in the mail, came four letters. One addressed to each of the girls. Cindergo tucked hers in her apron pocket and gave the others to her step mum and sisters.

"Ooh! Look Mummy! The Prince has sent us invitations to the Ball! We will be princesses!" Orokana waved the letter in front of her mother's face. "Yes, Oro, we have been invited. Now, Cinder, go sweep the patio, mop the floors, clean the bathrooms, including the toilet, clean each and every window, inside and out, water the flowers, sweep the ashes back into the fire, polish the table and the shoes, go wash all of the weeks laundry, and get us ready for the ball. We need to look fabulous!" her stepmother told her. "We will be out shopping. Take your time, it's not like the ball was held just for you, so, Oro, Mini, get your coats. We've got some serious shopping to do!" and with that, she left.

_About two or three hours later..._

"CINDER! THAT 'DO WON'T GO WITH MY DRESS! I WANT ONE LIKE IN THIS BOOK, NOT A FLOPPY PANCAKE!" Orokana yelled at her stepsister. Cinder sighed as she took it out. She wished Orokana would be less fussy, but, at least she wasn't having a bad day! Cinder knew her sisters were nervous wrecks inside, and liked shouting at her just so nobody would notice. They were failing, though. It was obvious. "NOOOOO! IF I HAVE A MOP LIKE THIS THE PRINCE WILL NEVER LIKE ME!" and, at that, Cinder knew it was going to be a long night.

_Some more hours later..._

Cinder cried into her hands. Oro and Mini were probably having the time of their lives. "I'll never be able to go to that ball. Who cares? It's just some guy with a load of money and fanclubs!" she sobbed

"You care, however much you say that it isn't true" A voice told her, making Cinder whip round. There was a girl with purple hair, dark blue eyes, almost purple, and was wearing a purply - pink tank top and a blue skirt, standing there.

"Who the hell are you?" Cinder asked. "I would say 'I'm your fairy godmother' but I'm not. I'm Zakuro Fujiwa. Now, if you want to go to the ball, we like, _soo_ have to call the Fashion Police on that outfit. Here we go!" And with that, she shot a bunch of sparkles at Cinder and she was wearing a pink dress, pink gloves, pink boots, a pink leg warmer on her right leg, and two arm warmers on her arms, along with a choker around her neck. But the best bit was, when she looked into the conveniently placed mirror, she saw her hair and eyes were pink too, and she had black cat ears and tail! "Oops...I might have made a slight slip - up there, sorry. Now all we need to do is get you there. Go in my limo. It'll take you there - but you have to be back by midnight - or you'll be back in those hideous rags again. When midnight gets there, you run, run like mad. And, if you aren't home by 12, the car will turn to a toy with a toy soldier for the driver. Sorry - again!" Zakuro chimed, as Cinder sighed and got into the limo. "Wow! This has heating! It has drinks! I bet Cinderella would be jealous if she saw me - she didn't get a car - she had a pumpkin, and she certainly didn't have a tail! This is awesome!" Cindergo giggled as it pulled away. "See 'ya later! And don't forget the time!" Zakuro called after Cinder

Cinder got there easily. She wasn't recognised, and the prince danced with her all night! And he called her 'his Koneko' and she called him 'Kishi Fishi' She was so happy she forgot the time! And, just as she felt like there was a connection, there was a glow and her beautiful dress turned back into her horrible ragged dress thing. "CINDERGO!?" Oro, Mini and her stepmum (SM for now) yelled. Cinder decided, if there was ever a time for her to stand up against them, it was now. "You stupid, ugly, spoilt brats have gone too far. You've gotten your own relative to do all the cooking and cleaning for you, not giving me a chance! Now you've done it. Now you've pushed me over the edge, and now I have to pull myself back up, or fall trying. And if I succeed, the first thing I'm gonna do is shove you down there! Now you're going over the edge! And you won't get back up. I promise" Cinder told them, her words dripping with venom. And then she took off a wooden shoe and chucked it at SM's head, knocking her out, and making Oro and Mini run for it. "Now, you'll probably be escorting me to the parking lot. Oh well. They're afraid of me, so I don't..." Cinder began, but was stopped by Prince Kish kissing her. For a second she stood there, in shock, then she kissed back. It was amazing! It was awesome! It was...heavenly. They stopped for breath in about 2 minutes. "How's that, Koneko?" he asked. Cinder was silent for a second and said "It was great Kishi Fishi. But let's wait 'till all the people are gone. I don't want them to have to watch" Then the people got herded out. "Better, Koneko?" "Much better" And they kissed the night away.

**Cheezy ending, I know, but this is my very first Fanfic and it's bound to be bad. Review please! \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ LOOK! THAT BOX DOWN THERE!**


End file.
